The invention relates to synergistic insecticidal mixtures of one or more spinosyns and agonists or antagonists of nicotinic acetylcholine receptors and to their use for controlling animal pests.
It is already known that spinosyns can be used for controlling insects (WO 97/00265, WO 93/09126, WO 94/20518, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,362,634, 5,202,242, 5,670,364, 5,227,295, see also DowElanco trade magazine Down to Earth, Vol. 52, No. 1, 1997).
However, spinosyns on their own do not always exhibit satisfactory insecticidal activity.
Furthermore, it is known that agonists and antagonists of nicotinic acetylcholine receptors can be used for controlling insects.
It has now been found that mixtures of spinosyns and at least one agonist or antagonist of acetylcholine receptors of the formula (III) are synergistically effective and suitable for controlling animal pests. Owing to this synergism, it is possible to employ considerably lower amounts of active compounds, i.e. the activity of the mixture is greater than the activity of the individual components.
The spinosyns are known compounds. The fermentation product (A 83543) described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,634 comprises various compounds which are referred to as spinosyn A, B, C etc. (cf. WO 97/00265, WO 93/09126 and WO 94/20518). The spinosyns can be represented by the formulae (I) and (II) below.
Semisynthetic spinosyns of the formula (Ia) 
in which
A and B each represent a single bond, a double bond or an epoxide unit,
R represents 
R1 represents hydrogen or methyl,
R2, R3 and R4 independently of one another each represent C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl or protected hydroxyl,
R5 represents hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkylamino or represents alkylhydroxylamino of the formula 
xe2x80x83in which
R10 and R11 independently of one another each represent hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl or C1-C5-alkylcarbonyl,
R6 represents hydrogen or methyl,
R7, R8 and R8xe2x80x2 independently of one another each represent C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl or C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl or represent protected amino and
R9 represents methyl or ethyl
are also known (WO 97/00 265).
The compounds disclosed in WO 97/00 265 are expressly incorporated into the present application by way of reference.
The mixtures according to the invention comprise at least one spinosyn of the formula (I), (Ia) or (II).
Preference is given to synergistic mixtures with at least one spinosyn of the formula (I) or (II).
Particular preference is given to synergistic mixtures which comprise a mixture of spinosyn A and spinosyn D, where the ratio of spinosyn A to spinosyn D is generally between approximately 80:20 and approximately 98:2, and where preference is given to a value of approximately 85:15.
Very particular preference is given to using Spinosad (see, for example, DowElanco trade magazine Down to Earth, vol. 52, No. 1, 1997 and literature cited therein) which essentially consists of a mixture of spinosyn A and spinosyn D in a ratio of approximately 85:15.
Use is made, in particular, of the fermentation product A 83543 known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,634 which comprises approximately 85 to 90% of spinosyn A, approximately 10 to 15% of spinosyn D and smaller amounts of the spinosyns B, C, E,F,G,H and J.
It is also possible to use the acid addition salts described therein.
The agonists and antagonists of the nicotinic acetylcholine receptors are known compounds which are known from the following publications:
European Published Specifications Nos. 464 830, 428 941, 425 978, 386 565, 383 091, 375 907, 364 844, 315 826, 259 738, 254 859, 235 725, 212 600, 192 060, 163 855, 154 178, 136 636, 136 686, 303 570X 302 833, 306 696, 189 972, 455 000, 135 956, 471 372, 302 389, 428 941, 376 279, 493 369, 580 553, 649 845, 685 477, 483 055, 580 553;
German Offenlegungsschriften Nos. 3 639 877, 3 712 307;
Japanese Published Specifications Nos. 03 220 176, 02 207 083, 63 307 857, 63 287 764, 03 246 283, 04 9371, 03 279 359, 03 255 072, 05 178 833, 07 173 157, 08291 171;
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,034,524, 4,948,798, 4,918,086, 5,039,686, 5,034,404, 5,532,365, 4,849,432;
PCT Applications Nos. WO 91/17 659, 91/4965;
French Application No. 2 611 114;
Brazilian Application No. 88 03 621.
All the generic formulae and definitions described in these publications, and also the individual compounds described therein, are expressly incorporated herein by reference.
Some of these compounds are summarized under the term nitromethylenes, nitro-imines and related compounds.
Preferably, these compounds can be summarized under the formula (III) 
in which
R represents hydrogen or represents optionally substituted radicals selected from the group consisting of acyl, alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl or heteroarylalkyl;
A represents a monofunctional group selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, acyl, alkyl, aryl or represents a bifunctional group which is linked to the radical Z;
E represents an electron-withdrawing radical;
X represents the radicals xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90 or xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94, where the radical xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90 may be linked to the radical Z instead of an H atom;
Z represents a monofunctional group selected from the group consisting of alkyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94R, 
where the radicals R are identical or different and are as defined above,
xe2x80x83or represents a bifunctional group which is linked to the radical A or the radical X.
Particular preference is given to compounds of the formula (III) in which the radicals have the following meaning:
R represents hydrogen and represents optionally substituted radicals selected from the group consisting of acyl, alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, heterocyclylalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl.
Examples of acyl radicals are formyl, alkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, alkyl-sulphonyl, arylsulphonyl, (alkyl-)-(aryl-)-phosphoryl, which may themselves be substituted.
Examples of alkyl are C1-C10-alkyl, in particular C1-C4-alkyl, specifically methyl, ethyl, i-propyl, sec- or t-butyl, which may themselves be substituted.
Examples of aryl are phenyl, naphthyl, in particular phenyl.
Examples of aralkyl are phenylmethyl, phenethyl.
An example of heterocyclylalkyl is the radical 
Examples of heteroaryl are heteroaryl having up to 10 ring atoms and N, O, S, in particular N, as heteroatoms. Specific examples are thienyl, furyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridyl, benzothiazolyl, pyridazinyl.
Examples of heteroarylalkyl are heteroarylmethyl, heteroarylethyl having up to 6 ring atoms and N, O, S, in particular N, as heteroatoms, in particular optionally substituted heteroaryl as defined under heteroaryl.
Substituents which may be mentioned by way of example and by way of preference are:
alkyl having preferably 1 to 4, in particular 1 or 2, carbon atoms, such as methyl, ethyl, n- and i-propyl and n-, i- and t-butyl; alkoxy having preferably 1 to 4, in particular 1 or 2, carbon atoms, such as methoxy, ethoxy, n- and i-propyloxy and n-, i- and t-butyloxy; alkylthio having preferably 1 to 4, in particular 1 or 2, carbon atoms, such as methylthio, ethylthio, n- and i-propylthio and n-, i- and t-butylthio; halogenoalkyl having preferably 1 to 4, in particular 1 or 2, carbon atoms and preferably 1 to 5, in particular 1 to 3, halogen atoms, the halogen atoms being identical or different, and preferred halogen atoms being fluorine, chlorine or bromine, in particular fluorine, such as trifluoromethyl, hydroxyl; halogen, preferably fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine, in particular fluorine, chlorine and bromine, cyano; nitro; amino; monoalkyl- and dialkylamino having preferably 1 to 4, in particular 1 or 2, carbon atoms per alkyl group, such as methylamino, methylethylamino n- and i-propylamino and methyl-n-butylamino; carboxyl; carbalkoxy having preferably 2 to 4, in particular 2 or 3, carbon atoms, such as carbomethoxy and carboethoxy; sulpho (SO3H); alkylsulphonyl having preferably 1 to 4, in particular 1 or 2, carbon atoms, such as methylsulphonyl and ethylsulphonyl; arylsulphonyl having preferably 6 or 10 arylcarbon atoms, such as phenylsulphonyl, and also heteroarylamino and heteroarylalkylamino such as chloropyridylamino and chloropyridylmethylamino.
A represents hydrogen or represents an optionally substituted radical selected from the group consisting of acyl, alkyl, aryl, which are preferably as defined under R, A furthermore represents a bifunctional group. Examples include optionally substituted alkylene having 1 to 4, in particular 1 to 2, C atoms, examples of substitutents being the substituents which have been mentioned further above (and where the alkylene groups may be interrupted by heteroatoms from the group consisting of N, O, S).
A and Z together with the atoms to which they are attached may form a saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic ring. The heterocyclic ring may contain a further 1 or 2 identical or different heteroatoms and/or heterogroups. Preferred heteroatoms are oxygen, sulphur or nitrogen, and preferred heterogroups are N-alkyl, where the alkyl of the N-alkyl group contains preferably 1 to 4, in particular 1 or 2, carbon atoms. Examples of alkyl include methyl, ethyl, n- and i-propyl and n-, i- and t-butyl. The heterocyclic ring contains 5 to 7, preferably 5 or 6 ring members.
Examples of compounds of the formula (III) in which R and Z together with the atoms to which they are attached form a ring include the following: 
in which
E, R and X are each as defined above and further below.
E represents an electron-withdrawing radical, specific examples being NO2, CN, halogenoalkylcarbonyl such as halogeno-C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, for example COCF3, alkylsulphonyl (for example SO2xe2x80x94CH3), halogenoalkylsulphonyl (for example SO2CF3) and with particular preference NO2 or CN.
X represents xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90 or xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90.
Z represents an optionally substituted radical selected from the group consisting of alkyl, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94NRR, where R and the substituents are preferably as defined above.
Z may, in addition to the ring mentioned above, together with the atom to which it is attached and the radical 
xe2x80x83instead of X, form a saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic ring. The heterocyclic ring may contain a further 1 or 2 identical or different heteroatoms and/or heterogroups. Preferred heteroatoms are oxygen, sulphur or nitrogen and preferred heterogroups are N-alkyl, where the alkyl or N-alkyl group contains preferably 1 to 4, preferably 1 or 2, carbon atoms. Examples of alkyl include methyl, ethyl, n- and i-propyl and n-, i- and t-butyl. The heterocyclic ring contains 5 to 7, preferably 5 or 6, ring members. Examples of the heterocyclic ring include pyrrolidine, piperidine, piperazine, hexa-methyleneimine, morpholine and N-methylpiperazine.
The agonists and antagonists of the nicotinic acetylcholine receptors are particularly preferably compounds of the formula (III) in which
R represents 
xe2x80x83where
n represents 0, 1 or 2, and preferably represents 1,
subst. represents one of the substituents mentioned above, especially halogen, in particular chlorine, and A, Z, X and E are as defined above.
R represents in particular 
The following compounds are specific examples: 
Very particularly preferred agonists and antagonists of the nicotinic acetylcholine receptors are compounds of the following formulae: 
in particular a compound of the following formulae 
Very particular preference is given to the compounds of the formulae (IIa), (IIIk), (IIIl).
Furthermore, very particular preference is given to the compounds of the formulae (IIIe), (IIIg), (IIIh), (IIIm), (IIIc).
The active compound mixtures are suitable for controlling animal pests, in particular insects, arachnids and nematodes, encountered in agriculture, in forests, in the protection of stored products and in the hygiene sector, and they are tolerated well by plants and have favourable toxicity to warm-blooded animals. They are active against normally sensitive and resistant species and against all or some stages of development. The abovementioned pests include:
From the order of the Isopoda, for example Oniscus asellus, Armadillidium vulgare and Porcellio scaber. 
From the order of the Diplopoda, for example Blaniulus guttulatus. 
From the order of the Chilopoda, for example Geophilus carpophagus and Scutigera spp.
From the order of the Symphyla, for example Scutigerella immaculata. 
From the order of the Thysanura, for example Lepisma saccharina. 
From the order of the Collembola, for example Onychiurus armatus. 
From the order of the Orthoptera, for example Acheta domesticus, Gryllotalpa spp., Locusta migratoria migratonioides, Melanoplus spp. and Schistocerca gregaria. 
From the order of the Blattaria, for example Blatta orientalis, Periplaneta americana, Leucophaea maderae and Blattella germanica. 
From the order of the Dermaptera, for example Forficula auricularia. 
From the order of the Isoptera, for example Reticulitermes spp.
From the order of the Phthiraptera, for example Pediculus humanus corporis, Haematopinus spp., Linognathus spp., Trichodectes spp. and Damalinia spp.
From the order of the Thysanoptera, for example Hercinothrips femoralis, Thrips tabaci, Thrips palmi and Frankliniella accidentalis. 
From the order of the Heteroptera, for example Eurygaster spp., Dysdercus intermedius, Piesma quadrata, Cimex lectularius, Rhodnius prolixus and Triatoma spp.
From the order of the Homoptera, for example Aleurodes brassicae, Bemisia tabaci, Trialeurodes vaporariorum, Aphis gossypii, Brevicoryne brassicae, Cryptomyzus ribis, Aphis fabac, Aphis pomi, Eriosoma lanigerum, Hyalopterus arundinis, Phylloxera vastatrix, Pemphigus spp., Macrosiphum avenae, Myzus spp., Phorodon humuli, Rhopalosiphum padi, Empoasca spp., Euscelis bilobatus, Nephotettix cincticeps, Lecanium corni, Saissetia oleae, Laodelphax striatellus, Nilaparvata lugens, Aonidiella aurantii, Aspidiotus hederae, Pseudococcus spp. and Psylla spp.
From the order of the Lepidoptera, for example Pectinophora gossypiella, Bupalus piniarius, Cheimatobia brumata, Lithocolletis blancardella, Hyponomeuta padella, Plutella xylostella, Malacosoma neustria, Euproctis chrysorrhoea, Lymantria spp., Bucculatrix thurberiella, Phyllocnistis citrella, Agrotis spp., Euxoa spp., Feltia spp., Earias insulana, Heliothis spp., Mamestra brassicae, Panolis flammea, Spodoptera spp., Trichoplusia ni, Carpocapsa pomonella, Pieris spp., Chilo spp., Pyrausta nubilalis, Ephestia kuehniella, Galleria mellonella, Tineola bisselliella, Tinea pellionella, Hofmannophila pseudospretella, Cacoecia podana, Capua reticulana, Choristoneura fumiferana, Clysia ambiguella, Homona magnanima, Tortrix viridana and Cnaphalocerus spp.
From the order of the Coleoptera, for example Anobium punctatum, Rhizopertha dominica, Bruchidius obtectus, Acanthoscelides obtectus, Hylotrupes bajulus, Agelastica alni, Leptinotarsa decemlineata, Phaedon cochleariae, Diabrotica spp., Psylliodes chrysocephala, Epilachna varivestis, Atomaria spp., Oryzaephilus surinamensis, Anthonomus spp., Sitophilus spp., Otiorrhynchus sulcatus, Cosmopolites sordidus, Ceuthorrhynchus assimilis, Hypera postica, Dermestes spp., Trogoderma spp., Anthrenus spp., Attagenus spp., Lyctus spp., Meligethes aeneus, Ptinus spp., Niptus hololeucus, Gibbium psylloides, Tribolium spp., Tenebrio molitor,Agriotes spp., Conoderus spp., Melolontha melolontha, Amphimallon solstitialis and Costelytra zealandica. 
From the order of the Hymenoptera, for example Diprion spp., Hoplocampa spp., Lasius spp., Monomorium pharaonis and Vespa spp.
From the order of the Diptera, for example Aedes spp., Anopheles spp., Culex spp., Drosophila melanogaster, Musca spp., Fannia spp., Calliphora erythrocephala, Lucilia spp., Chrysomyia spp., Cuterebra spp., Gastrophilus spp., Hyppobosca spp., Stomoxys spp., Oestrus spp., Hypoderma spp., Tabanus spp., Tannia spp., Bibio hortulanus, Oscinella frit, Phorbia spp., Pegomyia hyoscyami, Ceratitis capitata, Dacus oleae, Tipula paludosa, Hylemyia spp. and Liriomyza spp.
From the order of the Siphonaptera, for example Xenopsylla cheopis and Ceratophyllus spp.
From the class of arachnids, for example Scorpio maurus, Latrodectus mactans, Acarus siro, Argas spp., Ornithodoros spp., Dermanyssus gallinae, Eriophyes ribis, Phyllocoptruta oleivora, Boophilus spp., Rhipicephalus spp., Amblyomma spp., Hyalomma spp., Ixodes spp., Psoroptes spp., Chorioptes spp., Sarcoptes spp., Tarsonemus spp., Bryobia praetiosa, Panonychus spp., Tetranychus spp., Hemitarsonemus spp. and Brevipalpus spp.
The plant-parasitic nematodes include, for example, Pratylenchus spp., Radopholus similis, Ditylenchus dipsaci, Tylenchulus semipenetrans, Heterodera spp., Globodera spp., Meloidogyne spp., Aphelenchoides spp., Longidorus spp., Xiphinema spp., Trichodorus spp. and Bursaphelenchus spp.
The synergistic effect is particularly pronounced if the active compounds in the active compound combinations are present at certain ratios by weight.
The ratio of the compounds of the formulae (I) and/or (II) employed and of the compound(s) of the formula (III), and the total amount of the mixture, depends on the type and the occurrence of the insects. For each application, the optimum ratios and total amounts to be employed can in each case be determined by test series. In general, the ratio of the compounds of the formulae (I) and/or (II) and the compound(s) of the formula (III) is from 1:100 to 100:1, preferably from 1:25 to 25:1 and particularly preferably from 1:5 to 5:1. These are parts by weight.
The active compound mixtures according to the invention can be present in their commercial formulations and in the use forms prepared from these formulations, in a mixture with other active compounds, such as insecticides, attractants, sterilants, acaricides, nematicides, fungicides, growth-regulating substances or herbicides. The insecticides include, for example, phosphoric esters, carbamates, carboxylic esters, chlorinated hydrocarbons, phenylureas, substances prepared by microorganisms. Specific co-components for mixtures are the insecticides and fungicides mentioned above.
Examples of insecticides which may optionally be admixed include:
phosphoric esters, such as azinphos-ethyl, azinphos-methyl, xcex1-1(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(O-ethyl, S-propyl)phosphoryloxy-pyrazole, chlorpyrifos, coumaphos, demeton, demeton-S-methyl, diazinon, dichlorvos, dimethoate, ethoate, ethoprophos, etrimfos, fenitrothion, fenthion, heptenophas, parathion, parathion-methyl, phosalone, poxim, pirimiphos-ethyl, pirimiphos-methyl, profenofos, prothiofos, sulfprofos, triazophos and trichlorphon;
carbamates, such as aldicarb, bendiocarb, xcex1-2-(1-methylpropyl)-phenyl methyl-carbamate, butocarboxim, butoxycarboxim, carbaryl, carbofuran, -carbosulfan, cloethocarb, isoprocarb, methomyl, oxamyl, pirimicarb, promecarb, propoxur and thiodicarb;
organosilicon compounds, preferably dimethyl(phenyl)silyl-methyl 3-phenoxybenzyl ethers, such as dimethyl-(4-ethoxyphenyl)-silylmethyl 3-phenoxybenzyl ether or (dimethylphenyl)-silyl-methyl 2-phenoxy-6-pyridylmethyl ethers such as, for example, dimethyl-(9-ethoxy-phenyl)-silylmethyl 2-phenoxy-6-pyridylmethyl ether or [(phenyl)-3-(3-phenoxyphenyl)-propyl[(dimethyl)-silanes such as, for example, (4-ethoxyphen-yl)-[3-(4-fluoro-3-phenoxyphenyl-propyl]dimethyl-silane, silafluofen;
pyrethroids, such as allethrin, alphamethrin, bioresmethrin, byfenthrin, cycloprothrin, cyfluthrin, decametlrin, cyhalothrin, cypermethrin, deltamethrin, alpha-cyano-3-phenyl-2-methylbenzyl 2,2-dimethyl-3-(2-chloro-2-trifluoro-methylvinyl)cyclopro-pane-carboxylate, fenpropathrin, fenfluthrin, fenvalerate, flucythrinate, flumethrin, fluvalinate, permethrin, resmethrin and tralomethrin;
nitroimines and nitromethylenes, such as 1-[(6-chloro-3-pyridinyl)-methyl]-4,5-dihydro-N-nitro-1H-imidazole-2-amine (imidacloprid), N-[(6-chloro-3-pyridyl)-methyl]-N2-cyano-N1-methylacetamide (NI-25);
abamectin, AC 303, 630, acephate, acrinathrin, alanycarb, aldoxycarb, aldrin, amitraz, azamethiphos, Bacillus thuringiensis, phosmet, phosphamidon, phosphine, prallethrin, propaphos, propetamphos, prothoate, pyraclofos, pyrethrins, pyridaben, pyridafenthion, pyriproxyfen, quinalphos, RH-7988, rotenone, sodium fluoride, sodium hexa-fluorosilicate, sulfotep, sulfuryl fluoride, tar oils, teflubenzuron, teflutlrin, temephos, terbufos, tetrachlorvinphos, tetramethrin, O-2-tert-butyl-pyrimidin-5-yl-o-isopropyl-phosphorothiate, thiocyclam, thiofanox, thiometon, tralomethrin, triflumuron, trimethacarb, vamidothion, Verticillium Lacanii, XMC, xylylcarb, benfuracarb, bensultap, bifenthrin, bioallethrin, MERbioallethrin (S)-cyclopentenyl isomer, bromophos, bromophos-ethyl, buprofezin, cadusafos, calcium polysulphide, carbophenothion, cartap, quinomethionate, chlordane, chlorfenvinphos, chlorfluazuron, chlormephos, chloropicrin, chlorpyrifos, cyanophos, beta-cyfluthrin, alpha-cypermethrin, cyophenothrin, cyromazine, dazomet, DDT, demetonxe2x80x94S-methylsulphone, diafenthiuron, dialifos, dicrotophos, diflubenzuron, dinoseb, deoxabenzofos, diazacarb, disulfoton, DNOC, empenthrin, endosulfan, EPN, esfenvalerate, ethiofencarb, ethion, etofenprox, fenobucarb, fenoxycarb, fensulfothion, fipronil, flucycloxuron, flufenprox, flufenoxuron, fonofos, formetanate, formothion, fosmethilan, furathiocarb, heptachlor, hexaflumuron, hydramethylnon, hydrogen cyanide, hydroprene, IPSP, isazofos, isofenphos, isoprothiolane, isoxathion, iodfenphos, kadethrin, lindane, malathion, mecarbam, mephosfolan, mercurous chloride, metam, metarthizium, anisopliae, methacrifos, methamidophos, methidathion, methiocarb, methoprene, methoxychlor, methyl isothiocyanate, metholcarb, mevinphos, monocrotophos, naled, Neodiprion sertifer NPV, nicotine, omethoate, oxydemeton-methyl, pentachlorophenol, petroleum oils, phenothrin, phenthoate, phorate.
The other insecticides that may optionally be admixed may also be from the class of the compounds of the general formula (I).
Fungicides which may optionally be admixed are preferably:
Triazoles such as:
azaconazole, propiconazole, tebuconazole, cyproconazole, metconazole, amitrole, azocyclotin, BAS 480F, bitertanol, difenoconazole, fenbuconazole, fenchlorazole, fenethanil, fluquinconazole, flusilazole, flutriafol, imibenconazole, isozofos, myclobutanil, paclobutrazol, (xc2x1)-cis-1-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-cycloheptanol, tetraconazole, triadimefon, triadimenol, triapenthenol, triflumizole, triticonazole, uniconazole and their metal salts and acid adducts.
Imidazoles such as:
imazalil, pefurazoate, prochloraz, triflumizole, 2-(1-tert-butyl)-1-(2-chlorophenyl)-3-(1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-propan-2-ol, thiazolecarboxanilides such as 2xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-dibromo-2-methyl-4-trifluoromethoxy-4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethyl-1,3-thiazole-5-carboxanilide, 1-imidazolyl-1(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenoxy)-3,3-dimethylbutan-2-one and their metal salts and acid adducts.
Methyl (E)-2-[2-[6-(2-cyanophenoxy)pyrimidin-4-yloxy]phenyl]3-methoxyacrylate, methyl (E)-2-[2-[6-(2-thioamidophenoxy)pyrimidin-4-yloxy]phenyl]-3-methoxyacrylate, methyl (E)-2-[2-[6-(2-fluorophenoxy)pyrimidin-4-yloxy]phenyl]-3-methoxyacrylate, methyl (E)-2-[2-[6-(2,6-difluorophenoxy)pyrimidin-4-yloxy]phenyl]-3-methoxyacrylate, methyl (E)-2-[2-[3-(pyrimidin-2-yloxy)phenoxy]phenyl]-3-methoxyacrylate, methyl (E)-2-[2-[3-(5-methylpyrimidin-2-yloxy)-phenoxy]phenyl]-3-methoxyacrylate, methyl (E)-2-[2-[3-(phenyl-sulphonyloxy)phenoxy]phenyl-3-methoxyacrylate, methyl (E)-2-[2-[3-(4-nitrophenoxy)phenoxy]phenyl]-3-methoxyacrylate, methyl (E)-2-[2-phenoxyphenyl]-3-methoxyacrylate, methyl (E)-2-[2-(3,5-dimethyl-benzoyl)pyrrol-1-yl]-3-methoxyacrylate, methyl (E)-2-[2-(3-methoxyphenoxy)phenyl]-3-methoxyacrylate, methyl (E)-2[2-(2-phenylethen-1-yl)-phenyl]-3-methoxyacrylate, methyl (E)-2-[2-(3,5-dichltorophenoxy)pyridin-3-yl]-3-methoxyacrylate, methyl (E)-2-(2-(3-(1,1,2,2-tetrafluoroethoxy)phenoxy)phenyl)-3-methoxyacrylate, methyl (E)-2-(2-[3-(alpha-hydroxybenzyl)phenoxy]phenyl)-3-methoxyacrylate, methyl (E)-2-(2-(4-phenoxypyridin-2-yloxy)phenyl)-3-methoxyacrylate, methyl (E)-2-[2-(3-n-propyloxy-phenoxy)phenyl]3-methoxyacrylate, methyl (E)-2-[2-(3-isopropyloxyphenoxy)phenyl]-3-methoxyacrylate, methyl (E)-2-[2-[3-(2-fluorophenoxy)phenoxy]phenyl]-3-methoxyacrylate, methyl (E)-2-[2-(3-ethoxyphenoxy)phenyl]-3-methoxyacrylate, methyl (E)-2-[2-(4-tert-butyl-pyridin-2-yloxy)phenyl]-3-methoxyacrylate, methyl (E)-2-[2-[3-(3-cyanophenoxy)phenoxy]phenyl]-3-methoxyacrylate, methyl (I)-2-[2-[(3-methylpyridin-2-yloxymethyl)phenyl]-3-methoxyacrylate, methyl (E)-2-[2-[6-(2-methyl-phenoxy)pyrimidin-4-yloxy]phenyl]-3-methoxyacrylate, methyl (E)-2-[2-(5-bromopyridin-2-yloxymethyl)phenyl]-3-methoxyacrylate, methyl (E)-2-[2-(3-(3-iodopyridin-2-yloxy)phenoxy)phenyl]-3-methoxyacrylate, methyl (E)-2-[2-[6-(2-chloropyridin-3-yloxy)pyrimidin-4-yloxy]phenyl]-3-methoxyacrylate, methyl (E), )-2-[2-(5,6-dimethylpyrazin-2-ylmethyloximinomethyl)phenyl]-3-methoxyacrylate, methyl (E)-2-{2-[6-(6-methylpyridin-2-yloxy)pyrimidin-4-yloxy]phenyl}-3-methoxyacrylate, methyl (E),(E)-2-{2-(3-methoxyphenyl)methyloximinomethyl]-phenyl}-3-methoxyacrylate, methyl (E)-2-{2-(6-(2-azidophenoxy)-pyrimidin-4-yloxy]phenyl}-3-methoxyacrylate, methyl (E),(E)-2-{2-[6-phenylpyrimidin-4-yl)-methyloximinomethyl]phenyl}-3-methoxyacrylate, methyl (E),(E)-2-{2-[(4-chlorophenyl)-methyloximinomethyl]-phenyl}-3-methoxyacrylate; methyl (E)-2-{2-[6-(2-n-propylphenoxy)-1,3,5-triazin-4-yloxy]phenyl}-3-methoxyacrylate, methyl (E),(E)-2-{2-[(3-nitrophenyl)methyl-oximinomethyl]phenyl}-3-methoxyacrylate;
Succinate dehydrogenase inhibitors such as:
fenfuram, furcarbanil, cyclaflurarnid, furmecyclox, seedvax, metsulfovax, pyrocarbolid, oxycarboxin, shirlan, mebenil (mepronil), benodanil, flutolanil (Moncut);
naphthalene derivatives such as terbinafine, naftifine, butenafine, 3-chloro-7-(2-aza-2,7,7-trimethyl-oct-3-en-5-ine);
sulphenamides such as dichlofluanid, tolylfluanid, folpet, fluorfolpet; captan, captofol; benzimidazoles such as carbendazim, benomyl, furathiocarb, fuberidazole, thio-phonatmethyl, thiabendazole or their salts;
morpholine derivatives such as fenpropimorph, falimorph, dimethomorph, dodemorph, aldimorph, fenpropidine and their arylsulphonates, such as, for example, p-toluenesulphonic acid and p-dodecylphenyl-sulphonic acid;
dithiocarbamates, cufraneb, ferbam, mancopper, mancozeb, maneb, metam, metiram, thiram zeneb, ziram:
benzothiazoles, such as 2-mercaptobenzothiazole;
benzamides, such as 2,6-dichloro-N-(4-trifluoromethylbenzyl)-benzamide;
boron compounds, such as boric acid, boric esters, borax;
formaldehyde and formaldehyde-releasing compounds, such as benzyl alcohol mono-(poly)-hemiformal, oxazolidine, hexa-hydro-S-triazines, N-methylolchloroacetamide, paraformaldehyde, nitropyrin, oxolinic acid, tecloftalam;
tris-N-(cyclohexyldiazeniumdioxy)-alumniniumn, N-(cyclo-hexyldiazeniumdioxy)-tri-butyltin or K salts, bis-N-(cyclohexyldiazeniumdioxy)-copper, N-methylisothiazolin-3-one, 5-chloro-N-methylisothiazolin-3-one, 4,5-dichloro-N-octylisothiazolin-3-one, N-octyl-isothiazolin-3-one, 4,5-trimethylene-isothiazolinone, 4,5-benzoisothiazolinone, N-methylolchloroacetamide;
aldehydes, such as cinnamaldehyde, formaldehyde, glutaraldehyde, xcex2-bromo-cinnamaldehyde;
thiocyanates, such as thiocyanatomethylthiobenzothiazole, methylenebisthiocyanate, and the like;
quatermary ammonium compounds, such as benzyldimethyltetradecylammonium chloride, benzyldimethyldodecylammnonium chloride, didecyldimethylammonium chloride;
iodine derivatives, such as diiodomethyl p-tolyl sulphone, 3-iodo-2-propinyl alcohol, 4-chlorophenyl-3-iodopropargyl formal, 3-bromo-2,3-diiodo-2-propenyl ethylcarbamate, 2,3,3-triiodoallyl alcohol, 3-bromo-2,3-diiodo-2-propenyl alcohol, 3-iodo-2-propinyl n-butylcarbamate, 3-iodo-2-propinyl n-hexylcarbamate, 3-iodo-2-propinyl cyclohexyl-carbamate, 3-iodo-2-propinyl phenylcarbamate;
phenol derivatives, such as tribromophenol, tetrachlorophenol, 3-methyl-4-chloro-phenol, 3,5-dimethyl-4-chlorophenol, phenoxyethanol, dichlorophene, o-phenylphenol, m-phenylphenol, p-phenylphenol, 2-benzyl-4-chlorophenol and their alkali metal and alkaline earth metal salts;
microbicides having an activated halogen group, such as chloroacetamide, bronopol, bronidox, tectamer, such as 2-bromo-2-nitro-1,3-propanediol, 2-bromo-4xe2x80x2-hydroxy-acetophenone, 2,2-dibromo-3-nitrile-propionamide, 1,2-dibromo-2,4-dicyanobutane, xcex2-bromo-xcex2-nitrostyrene;
pyridines, such as 1-hydroxy-2-pyridinethione (and their Na, Fe, Mn, Zn salts), tetrachloro-4-methylsulphonylpyridine, pyrimethanol, mepanipyrim, dipyrithion, 1-hydroxy-4-methyl-6-(2,4,4-trimethylpentyl)-2(1H)-pyridine;
metal soaps, such as tin naphthenate, copper naphthenate, zinc naphthenate, tin octoate, copper octoate, zinc octoate, tin 2-ethylhexanoate, copper 2-ethylhexanoate, zinc 2-ethylhexanoate, tin oleate, copper oleate, zinc oleate, tin phosphate, copper phosphate, zinc phosphate, tin benzoate, copper benzoate and zinc benzoate;
metal salts, such as copper hydroxycarbonate, sodium dichromate, potassium dichromate, potassium chromate, copper sulphate, copper chloride, copper borate, zinc fluorosilicate, copper fluorosilicate, in particular mixtures with fixatives;
oxides, such as tributyltin oxide, Cu2O, CuO, ZnO;
dialkyldithiocarbamates, such as Na and Zn salts of dialkyldithiocarbamates, tetramethylthiuram disulphide, potassium N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
nitriles, such as 2,4,5,6-tetrachloroisophthalodinitrile, disodium cyano-dithioimido-carbamate;
quinolines, such as 8-hydroxyquinoline, and their Cu salts;
mucochloric acid, 5-hydroxy-2(5H)-faranone;
4,5-dichlorodithiazolinone, 4,5-benzodithiazolinone, 4,5-trimethylenedithiazolinone, 4,5-dichloro-(3H)-1,2-dithiol -3-one, 3,5-dimethyl-tetrahydro-1,3,5-thiadiazine-2-thione, N-(2-p-chlorobenzoylethyl)-hexaminium chloride, potassium N-hydroxy-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-methyl-dithiocarbamate,
2-oxo-2-(4-hydroxy-phenyl)acetohydroximic acid chloride,
phenyl-(2-chloro-cyano-vinyl)sulphone,
phenyl-(1,2-dichloro-2-cyano-vinyl)sulphone;
Ag-, Zn- or Cu-containing zeolites, alone or enclosed in polymeric active compounds, or else mixtures of more than one of the abovementioned fungicides.
The active compound content of the use forms prepared from the commercial formulations can vary within wide limits. The active compound concentration of the use forms can be from 0.0000001 to 95% by weight of active compound, preferably between 0.0001 and 1% by weight.
The mixtures of active compounds can be converted into the customary formulations, such as solutions, emulsions, suspensions, powders, foams, pastes, granules, aerosols, active-compound-impregnated natural and synthetic materials, very fine encapsulations in polymeric substances and in coating compositions for seed, furthermore in formulations with smokes, such as fumigating cartridges, fumigating cans, fumigating coils and the like, and also ULV cold fogging and warm mist formulations.
These formulations are prepared in a known manner, for example by mixing the active compounds with extenders, that is, liquid solvents, pressurized liquefied gases and/or solid carriers, optionally with the use of surfactants, that is, emulsifiers and/or dispersants, and/or foam-forming agents. If the extender used is water, it is also possible to use, for example, organic solvents as auxiliary solvents. Suitable liquid solvents are essentially: aromatics, such as xylene, toluene or alkylnaphthalenes, chlorinated aromatics or chlorinated aliphatic hydrocarbons, such as chlorobenzenes, chloroethylenes or methylene chloride, aliphatic hydrocarbons, such as cyclohexane or paraffins, for example mineral oil fractions, alcohols, such as butanol or glycol and also their ethers and esters, ketones, such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone or cyclohexanone, strongly polar solvents, such as dimethylformamide and dimethyl sulphoxide, and also water; by liquefied gaseous extenders or carriers are meant liquids which are gaseous at ambient temperature and under atmospheric pressure, for example aerosol propellant, such as halogenated hydrocarbons and also butane, propane, nitrogen and carbon dioxide; suitable solid carriers are: for example ground natural minerals, such as kaolins, clays, talc, chalk, quartz, attapulgite, montmorillonite or diatomaceous earth, and ground synthetic minerals, such as finely divided silica, alumina and silicates; suitable solid carriers for granules are: for example crushed and fractionated natural rocks such as calcite, marble, pumice, sepiolite and dolomite, as well as synthetic granules of inorganic and organic meals, and granules of organic material such as sawdust, coconut shells, maize cobs and tobacco stalks; as emulsifiers and/or foam-forming agents there are suitable: for example nonionic and anionic emulsifiers, such as polyoxyethylene fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene fatty alcohol ethers, for example alkylaryl polyglycol ethers, alkylsulphonates, alkyl sulphates, arylsulphonates and also protein hydrolysates; suitable dispersing agents are: for example lignin-sulphite waste liquors and methylcellulose.
Tackifiers such as carboxy-methylcellulose and natural and synthetic polymers in the form of powders, granules or latices, such as gum arabic, polyvinyl alcohol and polyvinyl acetate, and also natural phospholipids, such as cephalins and lecithins, and synthetic phospholipids, can be used in the formulations. Further additives may be mineral and vegetable oils.
It is possible to use colorants such as inorganic pigments, for example iron oxide, titanium oxide and Prussian Blue, and organic dyestuffs, such as alizarin dyestuffs, azo dyestuffs and metal phthalocyanine dyestuffs, and trace nutrients such as salts of iron, manganese, boron, copper, cobalt, molybdenum and zinc.
The formulations in general comprise between 0.1 and 95 percent by weight of active compound mixture, preferably between 0.5 and 90 percent by weight of active compound mixture.
The mixtures according to the invention can be applied via the soil.
The mixtures according to the invention can be applied via the leaf.
The mixtures according to the invention can be employed particularly advantageously for seed dressing.
Furthermore, the mixtures according to the invention can preferably be applied via the soil.
Furthermore, it is also possible to apply the mixtures according to the invention via an irrigation system, for example via the water for irrigation.
Furthermore, it has been found that it is also possible to apply the active components of the mixtures according to the invention separately, for example, to apply the spinosyn(s), advantageously in the form of a suitable formulation, onto the soil, and to use the compound or the compounds of the formula (III), advantageously in the form of a suitable formulation, via the leaf, or vice versa.